percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light- Chapter 24
Chapter 24 Crescendo P.O.V We finally reached the secret lab of Joshua. This is where Kayla was being kept, and where this Joshua character was going to die. We were hiding behind some trees planning our next attack. Allison came back, switching off her phone. "Bad news guys. The Hepheastus cabin has joined the decision to attack the vamps. Only the Hemera, Nyx, Thanatos, Erebus Cabins are left that go against it." "That makes sense, since all of them are related to Nyx somehow." Vega said. Then she looked at me. "So great leader, what's the plan?" I looked at the people around me. They had come to help me, without asking for anything for return. They wanted to stop the war and by extention, save Kayla. And me? I haven't given them a single thank you. "Your not gonna go all emotional are you?" Vega said. "No I'm not." I regained my composure. "I just wanna say thank you for helping me." "No biggy. I'd rather not go to war with the vamps. Some of you are kinda cute." Allison said, shifting her glance from me to Lucian. "Like we said we will be here to help you Cres." Rachel said. "Just make sure you get that girlfriend of yours to safety." Vega said. "What will you guys do?" I asked. "What we do best. Cause chaos and distraction while you go get Kayla." Lucian said. "Good luck Crescendo." Mary said. "And don't die." Vega said firmly. I looked at them again. They had faith in me, though Vega, Allison and Lucian were better fighters than I was. "Okay that's enough. Stop being so emotional." Vega said. I stood up straight up, regaining my composure. "Okay let's go." ---- I waited outside as they caused trouble in the lab. The sounds of confusion and chaos grew louder. I waited a few seconds then ran into the black building. I ran past several confused figures. I saw Lucian holding his own against several of these figures. He shouted "Go!" Before returning to his battle. I ran. Somehow I knew where to go, exactly where Kayla was. I didn't even heistate when the pathway split into two. I finally reached a room. It's door was still new and it was locked with several locks. I pulled the sword free from it's sheath on my waist and cut the locks. I pushed the door open. I scanned the room as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then I saw her on the bed. Her green hair was dirty like her clothes. Her eyes were closed and for a moment I thought she was dead, but I saw the rise and fall of her chest and was assured that she was alive. I ran towards her and knelt beside the bed. I put my hand through her hair. I found her, I finally found her. "Kayla." That's when I felt the presence. It rushed forward and his elbow connected with my cheek. I flew a few meters, but ended up with a flip and landed feet first. I drew my swords. "Joshua." I hissed his name. The last time I saw him he had brown hair, but now his hair was blonde. But his eyes were still black, empty and emotionless. "I never expected to meet you again. Especially seeing you with her." He pointed his chin at Kayla. "I have been known for being stubborn." "And foolish." Joshua continued. "You should not have come here." "Too late for that now. Now get out of the way so I get my girlfriend back and I dont have to kill you." Joshua chuckled. "Pride is one of the seven deadly sins. Are you sure you want to fight me?" "Yes I do." That's when I charged at him. I swung my sword and he drew his own to block mine. "You should've challenged me, warrior of fate." He knocked my sword away then threw his sword and knocked my other sword away. I stepped back trying to gain some distance between us but it was useless. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed his knee into my chest. I coughed out blood. "Now you will die." He delivered a punch to my face. I stepped back and counter attacked, using my nail I cut the skin on his neck. He recoiled, but quickly regained his composure. He grabbed the cover of my shirt and headbutted me. I staggered back. He connected blow after blow, I was in no position to counterattack. I swung my fist, he ducked down and attacked with a uppercut with the same amount of strength as his earlier elbow blow had. I was sent flying and my back hit the ground with enough force it couldn't paralysed me. I had taken too much damage, I didn't even have the strength to move. "I spare your life now warrior of fate." He wiped the blood of his fists. "Walk away now. Do not continue the fight. A mortal cannot defeat someone with ichor in his blood. It is in our blood to fight well." He began walking away. I was forced to stay on the ground, defeated. My eyes were facing in the direction of Kayla, who looked so peaceful. Despite her the dirt in her hair and clothes, she looked beautiful. That gave me new strength, I couldn't die here. I made a promise to Kayla, that I would bring her back. I was going to keep that promise. The mark on my hand burned. I managed to stand up, panting. Joshua looked at me. "Still have some fight in you huh?" He turned around, preparing for another fight. "A mortal cannot defeat someone with ichor in his blood huh?" I grinned, wiping off the blood from my mouth. "Luckily I'm not a simple mortal." The mark on my hand burned hotter, silver light appeared from it. "What sorcery is this?!" Joshua exclaimed, covering his eyes from the light. The silver light formed a sword hilt that appeared in my hand. I shouldn't have known what to do next, but I did. "Air come to me." I said the words I have heard so my times. First, Daliah then Nox. I knew this was different, this was not affinity, this was merely a borrowed ability. Air surrounded the area infront of my hand and the hilt, forming a sheath. I grabbed the sheath made of air, and pulled the hilt free from it. The light solidified, taking the shape of a sword with a silver blade. It glowed like a bright-flashlight against the darkness of the room. It was the Nyx's wrath personified, the goddess's anger taken form. "What in hades?" Joshua said, utterly shocked at the new weapon. "Let's try and see whether a mortal can beat a being with ichor in his blood shall we?" I swung the sword in my hand. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page